worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Carthian
Carthians are a grouping of Humans, descended from the ancient people of Cartham. Most modern Human residents of Cartham are of the Carthian ethnicity. Carthians are characterized by short or medium stature, long or moderate skulls, narrow and often aquiline noses, prevalence of dark hair and eyes, and light to tan skin tone. History Origins The earliest Carthians appear to have originated from the area surrounding the Gate of the Goddess, where the Uiscan River meets the Carthian Sea. It is here that they built their first village, according to some scholars, on the ruins of a far more ancient city. The Carthians differ vastly from the other Humans in the world simply because of their rather detached origins. While the Carthians have intermingled genetically with the ancient tribes that became the Djanni, they for the most part appear to be of a wholly different origin, as there is no evidence of migration to early Cartham City, but rather from it. Early history The Carthians were easily separated culturally and biologically from the other humans due to their location and their close proximity to magic. They were among the first to create a structured religion, known as the Faith of Seven Stars, which they share with the Elves. The Humans were notable among the races in their lack of magic and their rounded ears. Many Elves believed that they were evolutionary remnants of primitive Elves, and that they would die out in time. However, the Carthians proved themselves to be an extremely adaptive and resilient species. Through the Goddess' will or by less preternatural means, the human House Fischbach became the leaders of the kingdom of Cartham in the first century. Culture & Characteristics Faith Most Carthians are followers of the Faith of Seven Stars, the predominant religion in Cartham. They hold the Goddess above the God. Some Carthians also believe in the legend of the Great Pixies, but they do not worship any other gods. Carthians often feel very attached to the spiritual being known as the Self, due to their relationship with spirit. Origins Some, especially Purist Elves, believe that Humans (and therefore the Carthians) were the evolutionary predecessors to Elves. However, most believe that Humans and Elves were created at the same time by the Goddess. The Humans in Cartham appear to originate from the mouth of the Uiscan River, the site of Cartham City. Other Humans, such as the Djanni, come from other human tribes. The Athesians are heavily related to the Carthians, and may be an offshoot of the first Carthians who moved northward. Gender roles Unlike the Elves, Carthians have a primarily patriarchal social structure, with men having more power and rights than women. Even so, women are considered to be somewhat more holy due to their worship of the Goddess, and are respected for their roles as mothers and teachers. Most believe that women should not participate in battles, and belong at home with the children. Government Carthians are ruled by a monarchy, made up of House Fischbach. This form of government was instated in the first century. The Fischbachs claim to be direct descendants of the Goddess and claim that She placed them in power; others believe that the first king, Oliver Fischbach I, was the first human the Goddess created and She chose him to lead the new world she had created. Warfare Languages All Carthians are fluent in Carthian, though there are several dialects. Most Carthians are fluent in at least one other language, usually Elven, Undercarthian, or one of the other human languages. Carthians of noble birth are often fluent in several languages. Naming 'Common male names: '''John, Geoffrey, Frederick, Merek, Oliver, Arthur, Destrian, Edmund, Henry, William '''Common female names: '''Elizabeth, Helewys, Adelaide, Althea, Alysanne, Anne, Seraphina, Margaret, Krea Technology Cuisine Among the most popular dishes served in Carthian households are colcannon, honey cakes, pumpkin bread, hash, and various meat pies and soups. The people of Cartham enjoy various alcoholic beverages, including beers and meads, as well as wines for those of the nobility. Milk, and various fruit juices and teas are staples of the Carthian diet. Customs Notes on culture Physical appearance Notables Leadership Noble houses * Fischbach * Derwent * Derry * Vane * Warrenton * Courteney * Drake * Eachus * Kesterson * Lockhart Factions & allies Allies * Elves * Dryads * Djanni * Athesians Known Carthians ''Main page: Characters from Cartham * Krieger Soldner * Isabel Kross * Sophia Woodall * Fendrel Fischbach * Helewys Fischbach II * Lawrence Keese * Zelda Fischbach * Liam Fischbach * John Kross * Caecelia Herriot * Cassian Dorna * Andrew Luck * Beatrix Vane * Elizabeth Kross * Frederick Kross * Mildred Luck * Hyacinth Fischbach * Vitus Luck * Albend Kross * Fineas Hotstar * Vesperia Herriot Etymology Appearances * ''World's End'' Category:Humans Category:Ethnic groups